


Crazy Horse Hughes' Granddaughter

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Katheryn Hughes is the granddaughter of none other than Emlyn 'Crazy Horse' Hughes and a female midfielder for Wolverhampton Wanderer's Ladies team until her move from Wolves to Merseyside to walk in her grandfather's footsteps.How was she to know not only would she be nicknamed 'Crazy Horse Jr' but also fall in love with her captain when she is moved to the male side by her Ladies manager?
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Original Female Character(s)





	Crazy Horse Hughes' Granddaughter

"Lookie here, Ladies, it's the psycho" Katheryn Hughes looked terrified for her life as the Wolverhampton Ladies ganged up on her yet again, she hadn't been treated fairly by Wanderers since they learned 'Crazy Horse' Emlyn Hughes was her grandfather and had been a Merseyside legend before his knee injury and his subsequent move to Wolves. Emlyn had lived long enough to see his little 'Katy' follow her dream to be like him before he sadly passed away when she was ten years old. The Wolves ladies team hadn't been really welcoming to her when they heard her last name and assumed her the moniker 'psycho' as a mocking way towards her deceased grandfather who's birth date and death date Katheryn had tattooed on her side to remember him by: _**Emlyn 'Crazy Horse' Walter Hughes August 28th 1947 - November 9th** **2004**_. When Wolves had faced Liverpool ladies, Katheryn had shown the Merseysiders the tattoo she had to commemorate her late granddad and the Scousers had taken her in like one of their own and she was through her granddad. "Fuck off. you lot're _jealous_ you never had someone who once _played_ football to teach you everything they knew!" Katheryn had grown up around her granddad's former teammates and she was talented wherever you put her on the pitch, Ray Clemence even said to her father " _she'll give the lads a run for their money that_ _girl._ "

Not long after that confrontation, Katheryn refused to play any games for Wolves, then FSG approached the young girl asking her if she was interested in joining Liverpool's Women's team, Katheryn jumped at the chance to play for the same team her grandfather once captained, even if it was only the ladies side, she was now desperate to get away from Wolves as they had no respect for her as a player and mocked her since she lost Emlyn when Katheryn was little. Moving to Merseyside, Katheryn was treated a lot better at Prenton Park by the ladies team and the Everton Ladies also liked her "hey, that Crazy Horse Jr?" Katheryn stopped and looked at Alex Greenwood in shock "yeah" Toni Duggan smiled kindly "w-what did you girls just call me?" Toni gave a smile "Crazy Horse Jr, you _are_ Emlyn's granddaughter, Kath. So we call you what our idols called your granddad" she explained, Katheryn flushed crimson at the thought of being nicknamed after her grandfather, but she was almost exactly like Emlyn on the pitch. Fast and agile, but gave her opponents a headache whenever she was near them, Vicky Jepsen instantly noticed she was a little too rough with the girls due to the men who had trained her, she took it up with John Henry and subsequently had Jurgen Klopp come over to Prenton Park to watch the girls play against Wolves " _ **Gott**_ , she is Emlyn's grandchild" the First team Manager was impressed "would you have her? She's a little too rough with the girls" Vicky asked "she can truly follow her grandfather's footsteps" Jurgen nodded, knowing she would almost eclipse Emlyn's status as a Merseyside legend.

* * *

Katheryn walked into Melwood for the first time since she was a little girl and Emlyn had taken her there to meet some of the players during a legend's visit to the training ground, Xabi Alonso and Steven Gerrard had taught her everything they knew in a matter of hours even though she was only eight years old at the time and was seen by Emlyn laughing and being chased by Jamie Carragher after Luis Garcia dared her to nutmeg him, Emlyn had found it hilarious and hadn't told Katheryn off for it


End file.
